Darth Maul: Retribution
by OmnipotentOminousmagician
Summary: A one shot about Darth Maul. Does not at all follow Son of Dathomir or Rebels! See why inside. This shows a bit about what he may have been up to after Clone wars.


**AN: Hey guys, I`m back. I know, I know. I haven't updated in months. Sorry, I've had an awful case of Writer's block which I think is still there, so I have decided to start writing one shots to possibly help me get some new ideas for my other stories. Yes, that does mean that both Light speed, and Percy Jackson, general of darkness and Night are on hiatus. However, hopefully they will turn out good when they are finished. I am just as big a star wars fan as a Percy Jackson fan, and Light speed took inspiration from Star wars, so I hope you will all enjoy this Darth Maul story. If I get better again, I do have a story in the works called The Force and the Olympians, which is a Star wars and Percy Jackson crossover. Hopefully I can eventually publish it. Now let's start the story!**

 **Darth Maul- Retribution**

Darth Maul moved swiftly through the dense undergrowth of the forest, his feet padding silently, and a deep brown cloak pulled tightly over his head, concealing his tattooed, red face. Sighing, he reached out with the force, allowing it to consume him as his anger fed it's reach. Then he felt it, the unmistakeable presence of an Imperial Stormtrooper, his weak mind practically opening itself up to him, and telling Darth Maul exactly where in this forest the secret Imperial lab was created. With this information, he increased his pace, starting off in the direction of the base.

Twenty minutes later, he was approaching a clearing, and could clearly make out the two story, grey durasteel box that rose out of the ground. There was a landing pad outside, with two Imperial shuttles, around ten scout speeder bikes and tow turrets, each manned by a fully armoured Stormtrooper. There were also four more Storm troopers marching about the pad robotically. Maul reached inside his cloak, grasping the hilt of his Dual bladed lightsaber as he crouched low, shedding his cloak and revealing his Mechno legs, wrist cuffs and the numerous sith tattoos that covered his torso. He knew he would eventually be killed. He knew that eventually Vader or one of his Inquisitors would hunt him down and end his life, but he also knew that he had to avenge his brother, his apprentice, his friend and his savior. He had to avenge Savage Opress. So with that one thought, he breathed in deeply, opening himself up to the force, before jumping, using the mystic energy to propel himself high into the air.

Maul twisted, turned twirled in mid air, dodging the blaster bolts that filled the shimmering, bright sky as soon as the Imperial soldiers had seen him. As he finally felt the wind ripping through his horns, whipping his chest and arms brilliantly and powerfully, he ignited his saber, bringing the left down in an arching, downward swipe and chopping the first turret in two. Simultaneously however, his right blade struck with a deadly blaster bolt from the second turret, which was reflected back at it`s firer, blowing the turret and the operator to smithereens. Effortlessly, Maul thrust his hand forward, feeling the force being pushed into the first turret's operator and carrying him across the landing pad and smashing him against the durasteel wall of the base, snapping every bone in his body with a sickly, audible crack! Gathering the force, the sith surged forward in a run, spinning his crimson blades wildly. One of the Stormtrooper guards fell immediately, as several of the energy bolts fired from his heavy, grey rifle glanced of Maul`s blade and crashed into his armour. A second was not so lucky. The white clad soldier held his ground to the last second, firing rounds from his blaster. When he finally dropped the weapon, turning in a desperate attempt to run it was too late. Hiss, Crackle and Snap! Were the sounds that filled the air as the cowardly guard was bisected instantly. Finally, the Zabrak leapt into the air, the third Stormtrooper gasping in pain as he was stabbed in the chest. Maul swung his foot out with lightning speed, and slamming the fourth Stormtrooper into the wall, fatally cracking his skull. Too slow, Darth Maul thought to himself. This was five seconds, your best was three. He then reached out with his hand, opening himself fully to the Dark side, feeding it his anger, his hatred and his suffering. Maul let the force flow through him, penetrate his mind, his most inner thoughts. It burned like a fire, roaring inside him, filling him with power, strength and energy. The Dark side engulfed his emotions, relieved him of them and left him with passion. With passion he gained strength, through strength he gained power, and through power he gained victory. Through victory his chains were broken. Finally, the durasteel door to the lab began to buckle, creaking and groaning under the overwhelming strength of the force. The force rushed through Maul faster, filling him with strength. He thought more about that pathetic, foolish arrogant whelp he had once called Master. He thought of how Sidious had toyed with him, had held them off easily. Finally, the remembered Savage's death, he remembered how Sidious had cackled, how he watched the light leave his brother's eyes, and how the Night sister's green smoke had poured from his chest, and how Savage had told him he was not truly force sensitive. Finally, he recalled how Sidious had rubbed the rule of two in his face.

The door was blasted in, slamming into a wall at the bottom of the corridor it had once opened up into. At the sight of the first Stormtrooper Darth Maul rocketed inside, with the absolute cold fury of a Sith lord. Slash, jab, kick, punch role and spin. These were the commands rushing through the Dathomirian's head as he tore a whirlwind of death throughout the Imperial laboratory, piercing the armour and flesh of a terrified imperial soldier with every Jar Kai movement his dual blades made. The blasters of his opponents were non- existent, a hunk of useless metal compared to Maul`s lightsaber. It was an extension of the force and his body, and Stormtroopers were killed before they even realized their fate. Thrust! Duck! Spin! Slash! Kick! Force push! Darth Maul disengaged his blades, surveying the carnage he caused. Limbs, heads, dead bodies and broken equipment were all he could make out thanks to the dim emergency lights that flashed along with the ringing of klaxons. The smoke was too thick. However, that was not all that made him so blind. The Dark side had smothered Maul, encasing him in darkness and draining him of all feeling and emotion. It was a roaring flame inside him, screaming in Maul's head, desperate to be released. However, he knew he couldn't release it. Resisting the pounding urge to do more damage, he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and moved his way through the winding corridors of the Imperial facility, taking turbolifts when necessary. Finally, Darth Maul reached the entrance/exit, and begun to move across the landing pad. Revenge! Hate! Savage! Sidious! Now free of his raging bloodlust, the only thoughts filling him were of Savage and his death.

Just like the Dark side, they clouded him, filing him with anger, but also sadness. Sadness, oh how long it had been since he had felt it. He knew his Master would have encouraged him to turn that sadness into anger, to turn that sadness into passion and hate. However, he no longer served Sidious. He didn`t, and he never would again! Maul growled as a spike of pain shot through his head as he screamed those words. Fragging head! The sith thought. Then, suddenly, out of the blue panic and rage poured into his eyes as Maul ripped his saber from his belt and flipped backwards in the air, landing in a combat stance. His eyes stared straight in the cold, lifeless and robotic lenses of Darth Vader`s helmet, the other sith emotionlessly staring back at him as the sound of laboured, heavy breaths filled Maul`s ears.

Idly, Sidious`s dog drew his lightsaber, it hissing menacingly as the murderous blade ignited. "You might have been a proud warrior once, but now you are just a pawn in the Emperor's game Vader. I know you were once a jedi, at least back the you still retained some integrity" lashed Maul, hoping to create doubt about his strength in the mind of his foe. But to no avail. The suited apprentice swiftly stepped forward, his cape billowing in the wind as he brought his blade down in a heavy, arcing swipe. The Zabrak, now highly alert brought one blade up to block. However, Maul stumbled back, tripping and falling on the ground as his arms in a spasm from the force of the blow. He had ben cocky, underestimating the overpowering, superhuman strength that Vader's metallic arms gave him. There was no way Maul would be able to contend with Vader simply by blocking, his opponent was simply too strong. Instead, he would have to fall back on form three, Soresu. This would allow to him to parry and counter, using Vader's own strength and momentum against him. Darth Maul leapt to his feet, avoiding Vader's blade by a nanosecond. Relentlessly, the apprentice struck again, beginning a deadly duel that lasted another ten minutes. Darth Maul was tiring though. His arms ached from wielding his ponderous lightsaber for so long, and the constant twisting and turning to escape a battle of strength with Vader was taking it's toll on his abdominal muscles. All that kept him fighting was his anger at the sith for his master's crimes against him. The Dark side fed off that, giving him strength. However, he could not allow it to turn him into the raging monster it had earlier, for if he were to survive this Maul needed his head clear and thinking.

There! He saw it! An opening, a weakness in Vader's technique. Letting the Dark side flow through him, broke out of his defensive trance. Striking with his upmost speed, Maul disengaged one blade thrust forward at a gap in Vader's stroke….

Too late! A wave of fear hit him as he realised he was a fraction of a second too late. Vader struck with the power of a God, cleaving Maul`s blade in two and cutting deep gouge across the Zabrak's gut, before using the force and his knee to blast Darth Maul a few feet as well as brake several ribs. Maul gasped in pain, hugging his body as he bit down on his lip, trying to ignore it as he opened himself to the comfort of the Dark side. It soothed him, drinking in his pain, fear and anger as he felt it flow through him. Sadly, his attempts to enter a healing trance failed as Maul seized up at the pressure of an iron grip round his throat. With one dark, crushing mechno hand Vader held him in the air. "And so ends the life of Darth Maul, former sith apprentice, now weakling and rival" resonated the dull, robotic and deep voice of the black clad warrior.

Maul knew his. He knew this was the end, and that soon his life would end and his lifeless carcass would burn. Yet he felt no fear. No anger. No pain. All he felt was the force. No, no something else as well. Something he hadn't felt in many years, not since childhood. Hapiness. Satisfaction. Inner peace. Bliss. So as the sickening crack! And crunch! of a crushed throat and broken neck sounded, as the pop and hiss! of Vader's blade driving through a stomach, and the thud of a carcass hitting the ground filled the ears of the spectators of this battle, the face of the now dead Maul held and expression of not pain, fear or even anger. But happiness. For as he had died Darth Maul, former apprentice of Darth Sidious, Master of Savage Opress, Brother of Dathomir, Phantom menace and slayer of Qui Gon Jinn died, he had been satisfied, happy. For he had wreaked havoc for the empire. He had had his retribution. He had avenged his brother. He had avenged Savage Opress…

 **A/N: Hope you liked this guys! I know Darth Maul is alive as the old master, but this isn't caanon anyways. I will hopefully be posting more oneshots. However, they take time. I spent three months on this. I don't have the time to write a whole chapter or oneshot in a week. P.s hope you likedthe references to other media I left, if you found them. Please R and R. Ominus Omnipotent magician over and out!**


End file.
